MY Life For You/Issue 7
Issues 7 of MY Life For You by User:Hellfire36o Your Choice Aaron wakes up from his dream about his past. It was not a pleasant dream since it seemed like Aaron look saddened about it. He looks at the ceiling for a few seconds, then sat up straight on the couch. Aaron recalled something from his dream, "Friends forever." If they were friends forever, then what would call this now, he thought. He and Kim haven't talked to each other for over a year. Could they still call each other friends? Or an even better question, should Aaron still consider her a friend? Letting Kim go would be better for him, he thought. After escaping the school, Susan took everyone to her house since she lived far away. So she thought that the zombies wouldn't have reached that far, and everyone would be safe. Aaron looks around the basement of Susan house, and gets up and goes to the bathroom. He turns on the sink so that hot water came out, he made into a bowl, and splashed water onto his face. It felt good, the sensation of having hot water on your face felt really good to him. He continued to splash his face with hot water a few more times before drying. He exits the bathroom, and reaches his pocket to get his phone. It was 6:32 p.m, october 6th, 2012. As he looked at the time, Aaron noticed that he had a lot of missed calls from his mom. The reason he didn't wake up was because Aaron forgot to turn off vibrate on his phone. He tries to call her back, but his mom would not pick up the phone. He tries to call her a few more times, but stops. If she was not picking up, then is her phone dead? No, the phone wouldn't ring that much if it was dead. Was she turned into a zombie? Maybe she's just in a situation where she can't pick up the phone right now. If I call her, then maybe the zombies would pick up the noise, and then she would be caught. Aaron turns off his phone, and puts it in his pocket. Sounds of foot steps were heard at the stairs. The footsteps were made by a pretty girl. She had long Brunette hair, a cute face, and a really nice body. Judy: Aaron you up? Come up to the living room, Susan made dinner. Aaron: Yeah alright, I'll be up. Judy notices something about Aaron and walks towards him. Judy: Aaron, are you ok? You look sad. Aaron: Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... my mom tried to call me, but since my phone was on vibrate, I didn't get to wake up and answer. I tried calling her a few times earlier, but she didn't pick up. Judy: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well look on the bright side. If your mom is a crazy as you, then I am sure she's fine. Aaron: sarcastically Yeah thanks, love your optimistic words. Both went to the living room. As Aaron walks into the living room, he notices that the windows were covered with blankets Aaron: Why are the windows covered? Judy: Oh, I decided to cover the windows just in case the zombies don't see us. I know you said the probably can't see, but you know, just in case. Aaron: Good idea, I wasn't to sure if they could see or not. Judy goes into the kitchen. Shortly after Chad and Kim come down from upstairs. Kim: Hey Aaron. Sleep well? Aaron: eh, not really. Did you sleep too? Kim: No, I had a call from my parents earlier and we talked for about 20 minutes. Aaron: Oh, how are they? Are they in a safe place? Kim: Yeah, they are in a police station right now. But that can't leave the station until this whole miss is dealt with. I'm worried about them. Chad thinks they'll be fine, but I am worried. Aaron: I am sure they're fine, they have the police with them. He knew that it probably was not fine. He knew that the police station would get over run'd some day. He just didn't say anything in order to keep Kim's hopes up. Kim: How about you, did call your mom? Aaron: She tried to call me a bunch of times, but since my phone was on vibrate, I didn't wake up to answer the my phone. I tried calling her a few times but she did not answer. Kim: I'm sorry to hear that. I miss your mom, she was such a nice person. Why don't you try calling her again? Aaron: I can't risk it. My mom right now is probably hiding away from them right now. If I call, they might get attracted to the sound and my mom might get caught. Chad: Well if your mom is as crazy as you, then I'm sure she is fine. Aaron: Funny, that's what Judy said to me. Everyone goes to the kitchen. Judy was helping Susan doing the finishing touches to the meal, and Trevor was setting up the table. Susan: Hey Aaron, sleep well? Aaron: Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep on the couch. Susan: No problem, but I told you that you could sleep on my bed. Aaron: I wouldn't feel to comfortable sleeping on the house owners bed. Susan: What, it's not like I did anything on the bed... recently that is. Everyone looks at Susan. The expression on everyone's faces gave the feeling that they were thinking "What the hell" in their heads. Susan: ... I'm kidding. to herself Though it has been a while since I last had sex. Kim: Do you need help with anything Mrs.Ballod? Susan: Can you help Trevor set up the plates and cups? And would stop calling me that? I said to call me Susan, I'm only five years older than you guys, it feels weird for you to call me Mrs. Kim opens one of the cabinets and takes out a few cups and then places them on the table. Chad goes to sit at one of the chairs. As soon as Trevor and Kim were done setting the table, they both sat right next to Chad. Aaron: Want me to help too? Susan: Yeah, can you bring the food to the table? Aaron grabs a bowl of Mac&cheese and sets it on the table. He then brings a bowl of freshly baked biscuits. There were no more things to bring to the table, so Aaron sat down, a few seats away from Kim. Judy then comes to the table and sits down right next to Aaron. Finally Susan comes with a big bowl of spaghetti. She leaves the bowl at the middle of the table. As soon she lets go of the bowl, Trevor and Chad went straight for the spaghetti. It looked like vultures fighting over the same dead meat. Judy: Jesus, at least restrain yourself Aaron: You guys are like scavengers. Trevor: Don't want to hear that from you. Susan: Now, now, just eat up. An hour later, everyone was finished. The big bowl of spaghetti was finished instantly, and so was everything else at the table. Trevor was full and looked satisfied. Chad unbuttoned his pants due it being tight. Aaron helped Susan clean up the table, then helping her wash the dishes. Kim and Judy went to the living room and sat down on the couches. Kim turned on the t.v to see any news about the situation. She flipped through channels, but nothing showed. Every channel was not airing anything until Kim went to WGN Chicago News. Reporter: -n't know what this is, or how it started. We have very few information about the things going on in the country. Everyone went the living room and started to watch the news. Reporter: We tried asking the government officials, but they won't tell us anything. All they told is that congressmen and the President of the U.S are safe and secure. Trevor: We don't give a damn about the government, just tell us what the fuck is going on. Reporter: -.s army are trying to do whatever they can take care of the crisis of.... Ladies & Gentlemen I have just received news that this catastrophe is happening all over the world. Kim: Oh my god... Reporter: What ever this is. What ever started this. All we know is that this maybe the end of the world. Aaron: That's a smart thing to say, tell everyone it's the end of the world. It won't cause a bigger panic than it already is. Chad: But he's right, this might be the end. Aaron: says who? The news? It'll only be the end once humanity gives up. Tell us that the world is ending just only decreases peoples hope of surviva- Reporter: Chicago is being safe guarded by U.S soldiers. The city is taking in refugees who need a safe place to stay. There are trains that'll also be used as transportation. The places are Champaign, Carbondale, and Rockford. These three cities are the only ones takes people to Chicago. Chad turns off the t.v. It goes silent for a few seconds. Chad: you guys heard that right? Chicago is being safe guarded by U.S Soldiers. That city should be the safest place to be in right? Trevor: It should be, yeah. Chad: Lets go to Champaign, we'll take the train there to get to Chicago. Aaron: I don't think that is such a good idea. Chad: The hell? Why not? Aaron: Think about it, we are not the only people that are alive right now. There are thousands, possibly millions of people who just saw that. How many of those people do you think will take the chance to get to a safe place? Chad: So what you think that the city will get over populated or something? Aaron: That is one thing. It also means there is a possibility that Champaign would get over run'd by zombies. People are naive in thinking that there loved ones could be saved, or that that they won't turn into zombies. Thousands of people would probably think like that and get infected people into the city. I don't think it would be a safe bet to go there. Trevor: But we don't know that. This is our ticket to be perfectly safe from those things. I dont think we can just pass it up so easily. Chad: Trevor is right we're not going to leave this one chance. Aaron turns to Judy. Judy: It's hard to say, Aaron is right about zombies taking over the town. But again we may not get a chance like this. But you know, it may be more risky, but we could just take a car to the Chicago. I'm going to go with Aaron on this one. Aaron: Susan? Your thoughts? Susan: I'm out of this, where you guys decide to go I'll go. I don't have anything in this town, no families or anything like that, so it's up to you guys. 2-2. Everyone gave there ideas except for Kim. Whatever she thought was the one that was going to decide the fate of the group. Everyone turned to her and waited for her reply. Kim: Let's go to Champaign. Category:Uncategorized